Agent P's Mystery Dungeon
by TheAvatarLordRoku
Summary: Perry accidentally gets transported to the world of Pokemon and teams up with a veteran explorer to put a stop to Team Rocket's diabolical plans, all while trying to get back to Danville. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, dear readers! It's a-me, Roku, with my latest story! If you've been keeping tabs on my profile, you must be aware by now of this one. If not, well, just read on and I hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews, people!**

Perry stared at the massive abomination towering in front of him. A creature called Rhydon, it was called, at least according to his partner Treecko. The large, rock-skinned beast let out a bellowing roar and stomped angrily at the ground, in an attempt to intimidate the suave secret agent.

"We can do this, Perry! The fate of my fellow Pokemon is at stake! We can't let them down!" proudly exclaimed the gecko Pokemon.

The semi-aquatic mammal paid him no heed as he tried his best to process all the events that had gone down in the past few days, especially those leading up to his arrival on this strange new world.

Analyzing the week gone by, he remembered Phineas and Ferb creating a machine that made their favorite game come to life, just as he got home after thwarting another of Doofenshmirtz' evil plans.

"So, Baljeet and Buford, what do you think of the Poke-player 3000?" began his triangular-headed owner. "I know, the name's not very good, but does it matter? It's capable of bringing our games to real life! No more worrying about unrealistic graphics or limited replay value!"

The bully-and-nerd duo shared a very positive response to the machine, being avid Pokemon players themselves.

"Come on, Dinner Bell! I can't wait to beat your wimpy team in real life! It'll be twice the embarrassment!"

"Buford, it is not very nice of you to be shouting insults at Phineas like that!" Baljeet rebuffed, rewarding him with a glare from the bully.

"Yeah, so what? I've never been nice in the first place!"

As Buford and Baljeet continued arguing with each other, Perry walked toward Phineas and chattered.

"Oh, there you are, Perry! Wow, you sure are early today, just in time to see our newest creation!"

Perry stared at the machine, impressed that another of his boys' creations surpassed the limits of current technology. All of a sudden, a random green ray from the sky struck the machine and made it vanish into thin air, creating a small portal in the process. The last thing he remembered was that the portal forcibly sucked him in, much to his owners' horror.

Now here he was, helping this strange green reptilian creature in putting a stop to the so-called Team Rocket's evil plans. Foiling someone's evil plans was something of a second nature to Perry, but he has never attempted to stop something this big.

The opposing Rhydon snapped him out of his thoughts by slamming both of its arms to the ground, creating two fissures that trapped him and Treecko instantly.

"Fools! No mere secret agent can stop me from realizing my plan for world domination!" cackled the evil man maniacally. "Now it's time to put you meddlers in your proper place! Rhydon, finish them off!"

Unable to get himself and his partner out of this mess, he closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

**Did you like it? Huehuehue :D**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**HELLO AGAIN, WORLD! Sorry for the late update, I to deal with a lot of stuff, namely personal problems, laziness, stress and so much more. Anyways, here's the first official chapter! Just to clarify things: this takes place a week before the prologue, okay? :D  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and neither do I own Pokemon. Not surprising, isn't it?  
Now, on with the story!**

_Hey, you there! Are you all right?_

Perry tried his best to open his eyes, but to no avail. His body was aching all throughout, yet he had no idea why. He squirmed in place in another attempt to regain consciousness.

_Come on, wake up!_

Somebody was calling him, but the voice wasn't familiar at all.

_You look like a strange creature… Are you a new species of Pokemon?_

His mind started drifting back to oblivion, but he struggled to get a grip of himself.

_Sorry if I have to do this…_

Perry was jolted awake by a blast of cold water to his face. As he brushed it off, a green, lizard-looking creature stood right in front of him.

"Yes, it worked! You're awake!" exclaimed the creature, who helped Perry back to his feet. "Do you need medical help or something? I'm good at aromatherapy."

Perry paid him no heed and observed the surroundings. He was sitting just beside the shoreline, numerous birds were flying in the sky above and it was already sunset.

"Um, somebody's trying to help you out here!" repeated the Pokemon, annoyed by Perry's lack of reaction. "Fine, I suppose you're capable of handling yourself. Good day, stranger."

With that, the reptilian creature turned and left in a huff. Perry quickly stood up and grabbed the stranger by the shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"Now what, just when I want to go, you finally decide to talk?" said the Pokemon angrily.

"Where am I?" Perry asked curiously. "How did I get here?"

"Humph, I knew you weren't from around here…" mumbled the Pokemon under his breath. "Right now, you are on the shores of Treasure Town. Or at least, what used to be Treasure Town, anyway."

Perry furrowed his head. Sure, he knew many places due to his secret agent training, but this Treasure Town did not sound familiar to him at all. He whipped out his wrist communicator, contacted Major Monogram and anxiously waited for a response.

"Do you need more help? You can come and stay with me, at least for the night. It's far too dangerous to be outside at this time." offered the Pokemon.

Perry, frustrated over the lack of an answer from his communicator, finally decided to give up. "All right, I will join you. I will try my best not to be a burden."

"Awww, don't mind that, it's fine with me!" replied the Pokemon cheerfully. "Besides, I haven't had a roommate for the past few months, so it'll be a nice change of pace for me. So, let's go?"

Perry relented and followed the Pokemon as he walked away from the beach.

"Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself!" said the Pokemon as he walked. "My name is James, but you can call me Treecko. It's fine, I rarely come across Pokemon of my own species nowadays anyway. How about you, do you have a name?"

Perry reached for something in his fedora and tossed it to him. He was still reluctant to give away his real identity to a complete stranger.

"A badge?" he said curiously. "So, Agent P is your name? And it says here that you work for O.W.C.A., what does that mean?"

"Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Perry answered matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you aren't the chatty type, are you? Don't worry, I'll try not to be very talkative."

Not long after, they reached the junction of the beach path and Treasure Town.

"Well, we're here! Treasure Town is over there to the left, Wigglytuff's Guild is straight ahead, and the route out of town is on the right." explained Treecko.

"I don't mean to offend, but why does it look like an apocalyptic wasteland?" Perry cautiously asked. To his surprise, Treecko laughed off his question.

"I have to say, that's a very accurate description! It's a long story as to why it happened, but if you're willing to listen, I have the time."

Just before Perry could give a response, two tall men wearing black uniforms with a large red "R" on their shirts approached them.

"Well, well, well! Looks like our first catch of the night!" said one of the men, in a thick Cockney accent .

"Ey Nicko, look at that creature wearing a hat! 'Ave ye seen one of those before?" asked the other man in an equally thick accent.

"Not yet, Bruce, but aye bet the Boss will like it!" The first man then pulled out a ball-shaped device and threw it at Perry.

"Agent P, look out!" warned Treecko. Perry took his advice and slapped the ball right back using his tail.

"Oh, aren't ye quite the uncooperative lot? Let's get them, Bruce!"

The two men sprang into action and dove towards Perry and Treecko. The latter pair's superior agility and small stature enabled them to jump easily out of their reach.

"Run, Agent P! RUN!" screamed a panicking Treecko.

"What, no! We can fight these two!" insisted Perry, who stood his ground.

"Trust me, I've had many encounters with those guys, and fighting them is the last thing you would want to do! Now follow me, or be captured!"

The pair then turned on their heels and sprinted at full speed back to the beach, while their pursuers stood up and gave chase.

"Get back here, ye silly loons!" exclaimed one of the goons.

"All right, see that hole in the rocks over there?" pointed Treecko. "On the count of three, jump in! One, two, THREE!"

Perry obeyed and jumped into the pitch-black opening, which seemed like a portal to another dimension. When they landed, it revealed a not-too impressive shabby cave. Oddly enough, it looked much larger compared to the size of the rocks outside.

"This, my friend, is a fine example of a mystery dungeon. I'll skip the explanations for now, since we have to outrun those pesky Rocket goons first." explained Treecko.

"Are you sure about this? My gut's telling me that this isn't a good idea…" questioned Perry worriedly.

"Don't worry, Agent P! I always know where the stairs are, no matter how many times the floor's layout changes." Treecko rebuffed him.

Perry brushed himself off and followed the Pokemon, who at least seemed familiar with the surroundings.

As they roamed the floor, Perry couldn't help but notice the sad look on Treecko's face.

"Hey, are you all right? You don't look too perky." he asked.

"What? Don't worry, I'm fine, I was just reminiscing the old times, back when everything used to be so peaceful and simple. This place has a lot of emotional value to me, Agent P, since I began my career as a member of an exploration team here in this very cave." Treecko explained.

Perry nodded his head in understanding. "Are we close to the stairs yet? Those goons could be hot on our trails at this very moment."

"Oh right, I forgot! Sorry, I can get too emotional and be carried away at times." replied Treecko, embarrassed. "According to my intuition, the stairs should be over…"

"Hey you, get back here!" shouted a familiar voice from afar. "We won't hurt you no more, promise!"

"…there!" continued Treecko, who pointed at a room at the end of the hallway. "The stairs are in that room, now let's go!"

*3 floors later…*

After a few minutes of running, the duo reached the lowest point of the cave, a large, circular pit.

"Whew, I think we've outrun them…" Treecko said as he sat down. "We should take a break for a moment to catch our breath."

Perry, however, had other concerns. "Um, Treecko? I don't see any signs of a nearby exit."

He examined the wide pit they found themselves in and found no signs of an exit, save for the hole that leads back to the cave.

Treecko heard him from his position and face-palmed in response. "Um, Agent P? I forgot to tell you that Beach Cave leads to a dead end, ehehehe…" he spoke awkwardly.

Perry, naturally, did not feel pleased in the least. He angrily walked towards Treecko and stomped his foot in frustration.

"I can't believe you tricked me! I thought you were a trust-worthy person!" he said fumingly, causing Treecko to shrink in his seat.

"No, I didn't trick you! I just forgot that this cave leads to a dead end because I'm really bad at making decisions under tight pressure…" replied the gecko in his defense.

Perry prepared for another angry rant when a powerful kick struck the pit's small entrance, breaking it in the process and revealing the two goons that were chasing them.

"Well, well, well, look who got cornered!" said one of the men mockingly. "If only ye' surrendered ye' poor selves to us in the first place, ye' would have spared us all the trouble!"

"Ugh, now they caught up with us!" sighed Perry, adding to his frustration. "Well, I guess I'll be fighting them alone, since you're too busy sulking!"

Perry assumed his deadly fighting stance and taunted the goons with his hand.

The two men then pulled out a ball from their pockets and threw them out.

"Go, Golbat!"

"Get them, Weezing!"

Two distinct creatures popped up from the balls. One was a purple bat with a large, gaping mouth. The other was a floating combination of two uneven, spherical heads.

Perry acted quickly and aimed a flying kick towards the Weezing.

"Dodge it, Weezing!" The levitating Pokemon obeyed and moved away from the platypus' attack. "Now counter it with Sludge Bomb!"

The Weezing gargled for a moment before hurling toxic sludge from its large head towards the still-airborne platypus.

Treecko, meanwhile, watched the whole scene from his seat and noticed something familiar.

"Those Golbat and Weezing sure seem familiar to me…"

_*cue flashback*_

"_Well, well, if it isn't our friend, the big chicken."_

"_Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!"_

"_Treasure, huh? I guess this thing is really valuable."_

"_We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho, all the more reason not to give it back!"_

_*end flashback*_

"Wait a minute, I know those two! They're Koffing and Zubat of Team Skull!" exclaimed Treecko.

Meanwhile, Perry was having more trouble than he initially expected. The Golbat engaged him in close combat while the Weezing bombarded the floor with sludge. Frustrated with the tandem's airtight lockdown, he donned his jetpack and took to the air to level the playing field. Naturally, the Rocket goons were caught by surprise with his act.

"What in blazes…" muttered the first goon. "A jetpack, eh? Cut 'im down, Golbat!"

The Bat Pokemon obeyed and flew towards Perry, wings outstretched. The versatile secret agent proved too fast, however, as he flew above, turned around and kicked the bat hard in the back. The Golbat dropped to the ground like a fainted fly.

"No, Agent P! Don't hurt them!" shouted Treecko from his position, much to Perry and the goons' surprise.

"Yeah, that little critter be right! Don't just go out and harm our Pokemon! We just rented those!"

Confused by the sudden turn of events, Perry returned to the ground and walked towards Treecko.

"What are you blabbering about? Those guys are evil, and it's my job to stop them!" he argued.

"No, you don't understand! Those goons are using brainwashed Pokemon! And I know those Weezing and Golbat that you were just fighting, because they used to be members of an exploration team, just like me!"

"Brainwashed? Guildmates? Look, I've been trying my very best to get a grip of the situation ever since I got to this dimension, but all you've given me is a big headache! I have no idea how I got here, I have no idea why I'm fighting those two goons and most of all, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LISTENED TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Now, Perry was pissed. He rarely gets ticked off, but this was one of those unfortunate moments.

"Uhm, we don't mean to interrupt, but you're not gonna leave us hanging, are ye?" interrupted one of the goons, but Perry walked past him and waved him off.

"All right, I've had enough. I am leaving, you weirdos. Agent P is out, PEACE!" With that, he walked out of the pit and back into the cave, leaving Treecko and the Rocket goons behind.

"Eh, I'll take that as a no. Say Nicko, I guess this is it for our uncredited cameo. Now let's get out of here, we have a festival to headline tonight!"

The two men then left the cave in a hurry, leaving their Weezing and the fainted Golbat behind. All of a sudden, a strange dark aura emanated from the two Pokemon, releasing them from whatever brainwashing method Team Rocket put on them.

The fainted Golbat slowly regained consciousness and struggled to get back up. The Weezing saw him and went to his side.

"Hey dude, what happened?" asked the bat. "Why is my back aching, it's like somebody kicked it real hard…"

"I have no idea myself, bro." replied the Poison Gas Pokemon. "Hey, isn't this the Beach Cave? Huh, sure brings back some memories."

"Uh, hello, you two." interrupted a voice from behind.

The Weezing turned around to see who it was. "Hey, aren't you the twerp who owned that Relic Part that we stole so long ago?" he asked in disbelief.

"Um, yes, yes I am." Treecko replied. "Uh listen, Team Rocket brainwashed you two and used you to fight my friend, who happens to be a traveler from another dimension"

"Why would we do that? We've changed ever since we left Team Skull!" replied the Golbat in their defense.

"Don't blame yourselves, Team Rocket is responsible for all this mess. Anyway, if you like, I'll take you now to Treasure Town for treatment."

"Nah, we're good, right buddy?" said Weezing to his friend Golbat, to which the Bat Pokemon responded with a pained nod. "See, he's all right! Don't worry old chum, we'll handle ourselves."

"Okay, if you say so. Now if you would excuse me, I have to follow my friend and set everything straight." With that, he hurriedly walked out of the Beach Cave Pit.

**Now that's quite the cliffhanger eh? Will Treecko be able to explain everything to Perry? Will Perry remain mad at Treecko? Will I ever stop asking you so many questions? All these will be answered when I post the next chapter! Until then, people! R&R!**


End file.
